Love Through a Fan
by Rosekeet
Summary: Set in the pre-civil war united states. Sakura and Tomoyo are southern belles. Sakura and Syaoran are in love but William Hie is trying to win Sakura's heart! Will true love win or will it end in two broken hearts? MAJOR S+S!!!!!!!!
1. Hie's Party

_Love Through a Fan_  
Chapter 1: Hie's Party  
By: Rosekeet  
  
A/N: I know. I know. I hate author's notes too. But this one is important. This fanfic is set the Antebellum South. (Pre-Civil war in the USA) Sakura still has her magic but all the Clow cards are Sakura Card, though they aren't going to be mentioned and she and Syaoran have never met. Sakura and Tomoyo are both southern belles. The fanfic was inspired by a lesson about "The Language of the Fan" in my social studies class.  
  
Disclaimer: I have to do this because I've heard a rumor about fan fiction and fan art being outlawed. So, here it goes: I DO NOT OWN ANY CARDCAPTOR SAKURA CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO CLAMP.  
  
~*~   
"Here's your new fan, Miss. It just arrived today. Johnny just picked it up at the station." Magi said happily as she handed Sakura the long, thin box. She opened it excitedly and pulled out the contents with great care. Gently she opened it to reveal a very delicate fan. A scene depicting a cherry tree in full bloom was on the front.   
"Oh, Magi! Isn't it lovely?" Sakura breathed as she fluttered it experimentally.  
"Very! I recon' that it's the purdiest fan I've every scene!" Magi said excitedly. "It goes perfect with your dress!" she commented as Sakura stood up. The pink blossoms on the fan matched the beautiful pink dress she was wearing. "Thank goodness it came in time!"   
"Yes. I suppose so." Sakura said quietly. There was a knock on the door. Magi went to answer it.   
"Mr. Kinomoto is ready to leave Miss." Johnny said.   
"All right. Tell him I'll be down in a minute, please."   
"Yes, Miss."  
"Oh, have a lovely time!" Magi said happily. "Will you tell me everything when you get back?"   
"Of course!"  
"I've heard that their son is the handsomest boy in Georgia!"   
"Well, I guess I'll find out!"  
  
~*~   
"What a gorgeous fan!" Tomoyo whispered as they stood on the front porch of the main house of the Hie plantation.   
"Thank you. Johnny just picked it up today." she said.   
"It's beautiful! Oh, I hope we get to met, William! I've heard he's terribly handsome."  
"Yes, Magi's heard the same thing. Too bad terribly handsome doesn't been terribly kind." Sakura said. She sighed.   
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Hie, Miss. Kinomoto." Kristoph said. William Hie picked up Sakura's hand and kissed it gently.   
"I'm very pleased to meet you." he said gazing at her with crystal clear blue eyes. Magi and Tomoyo were right. William Hie was just about the most handsome person Sakura had ever seen.   
"The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure." Sakura said sweetly, just as she had been taught.   
"I'm finding Georgia a very pleasant place." he commented.   
"I'm glad. I have never known anywhere else." Sakura said lightly. The two proceeded to make small talk for several minutes till William was called away. Sakura sighed. William was handsome, but he just seemed so- fake. Sakura waved her fan slowly. She noticed Tomoyo was carrying her fan in front of her face in her left hand. She smiled. Marcos was so dense. Girls were always waving and sending him signals with her fan but he seldom noticed.   
  
~*~   
"Oh, Miss, was he terribly handsome?" Magi asked eagerly.   
"He was the handsomest boy I've ever seen." Sakura said flatly.  
"What was he like?"  
"He had beautiful clear blue eyes. Clean blonde hair, a round face with a perfect chin. He's skin was flawless and he had a very charming smile."   
"Was he nice?"  
"Nice enough." Sakura said stiffly. Magi looked puzzled. She picked up the brush of the dressing table and started brushing Sakura's hair out.   
"You seem troubled Miss. What's the matter?" Sakura sighed. She wasn't sure she knew.   
"Nothing Magi, nothing. I'm just tired." She turned around. "I can finish getting myself ready. You can go to bed if you want."   
"Are you sure?" "Positive. Maybe tomorrow we can go visit Tomoyo and Hans, tomorrow." She suggested. Magi's face lit up.  
"G'night Miss."   
"Good night Magi."  
  
~*~   
Fan Language #1  
  
Fan movement: fan carried in left hand in front of the face  
Meaning: I want to meet you  
  
Fan movement: close fan   
Meaning: I wish to speak to you  
  
Fan movement: hold fan in right hand in front of face  
Meaning: Follow me  



	2. Rumors and a Letter

_Love Through a Fan _  
Chapter 2: Rumors and a Letter  
By: Rosekeet  
  
A/N: Well, I've gotten some positive reviews which is nice. Sorry, no Eriol and Tomoyo! That's not my thing. Tomoyo just seems so... single... This is a pure S+S fic. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: CARDCAPTOR SAKURA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT AND ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO CLAMP.   
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura! Did you hear?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura entered her house.   
"Ho~e? Hear what?"   
"I tell you once we're outside. Mother doesn't approve of gossiping." She whispered as she tied her sunhat on under her chin.   
"Here are the baskets Miss." Hans said.   
"Thank you Hans." Tomoyo said. "Ready, Sakura?"   
"Yes. Oh, Hans,"  
"Yes, Miss Kinomoto?"   
"Magi is outside." she whispered as she followed Tomoyo out the door.   
  
~*~  
  
"What was it you wanted to tell me, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked as they walked out of the Dijidoshi cotton fields and onto a cobblestone path surrounded by lush green grass.   
"Well, I heard, that the Li's are moving HERE!"   
"The _Li's_? Here?" Sakura gaped.   
"Yes. You know that lovely old mansion at the end of the road that no ones lived in since the Johnson's went broke?"   
"Yes."  
"Well, that's where they're moving!"   
"Who told you this?"   
"I heard it from Rika who heard it from Chihauru who heard it from Naoko who heard it from her cousins who lives next door to where they're moving too!"   
"I don't believe it!" Sakura gasped.   
"Well you should, because furniture and trunks and boxes started ariving today!"   
The Li's were known through out the United States. They were one of the countries oldest and most prodigeous families. Which was some what suprising, considering Mr. Li had passed away 18 years ago, right after his only son, Syaoran was born. Sakura considered this for a moment as she stooped to pick a bluebell. It was rummered that Syaoran was a handsom young man, himself. She wrinkled her nose. _He'll probably just be like all the others._ She thought.   
  
~*~  
  
When Sakura and Magi arived at the Kinomoto Plantation after lunch she found Johnny waiting for her.   
"A letter has just arived for you Miss." He said, taking her basket.   
"Oh? Who from?" She said sounding puzzled.   
"A man named Maruku. A servet of the Hie's I believe." Johnny said polietly handing Sakura the letter. Sakura nodded her thanks and went up to her rooms, Magi staying behind to put the flowers in a vase. She looked at the envolope. It had her name written on it in a stately hand writing. She carefully tore it open and took out the letter. She unfolded it gently. It was written on very fine stationary. She began to read.  
_Dear Miss. Kinomoto,   
  
I implore of you not to think me impossibly rude for writing to you. It is just that after I met you at my families party yesterday I could not keep my mind off you. It would be to my utmost delight if I could get to know you better and meet your family. Perhaps we can all dine together sometime. Please send a reply by way of a servent.   
  
Yours ever truly,   
William Hie  
  
_ Sakura bit her lip. William Hie wanted to see her?   
"What can I do?" She moaned. "I must answer. It would be rude not to. What harm could one dinner do anyway?"   
Satisfied with this thought, she called to Magi to tell her father to send an invitation to William Hie to dinner  
  
~*~  
  
Fan Language #2  
  
Fan movement: Open fan wide  
Meaning: wait for me  
  
Fan movement: hold handle to lips  
Meaning: You are too willling  
  
Fan movement: Twirl fan in left hand  
Meaning: We are being watched.  
  
  



	3. Someone Who Understands

_Love Through a Fan_   
Chapter 3: Someone that understands   
By, Rosekeet   
~*~   
*A/N* Oksies guys, this is the antebellum south ok? There are slaves. I can't keep calling them servents, cos they aren't. I'm not doing it to offened anyone, I'm just trying to be the most historically accurate I can. If I offened you, you have my humble appologies. And for those of you who don't know: Antebellum Georgia is a cotton state. Wealthy people have large cotton plantations and slaves that pick the cotton for them. K? Are we good? Ok. Also, this chapter is going to be a bit different. About half way through, the POV will be switching around. Bold type will be Syaoran (Everyone: "YEH!") and italics will be Sakura. Normal like it is now, will be normal. Ok, yeh,...   
**SueHime**: "He'll probably just be like all the others" means that he'll be all stuck up and snobbish. Sorry you didn't get that... Anyways, I'm don't know a hole lot about the society either. Just what I learned in History Class. So, my dating, excuse me _courting_ rituals are probably way off. I'm just going a bit on what I know but mostly I'm wingin' it.   
*END A/N*   
~*~   
"He wants us to _what_?" Sakura asked her father appalled.   
"Have dinner with them, next week?"   
"Why though?"   
"I have reason to believe that he's very smitten with you, dear." Fujitaka said with a smile. _Oh no... I thought dinner would get rid of him!_ Sakura thought despratly. "He's a respectable, wealthy young man Sakura. He'd make a promising husband." Sakura's mouth fell open.   
"_What?!_ You can't do that to me, Father!" He chuckled.   
"Don't worry dear, nothing is official yet. Well go have dinner and see what happens." Sakura didn't say anything, but turned and headed hotly towards the door. "Oh, and don't forget! There is a party at the Li's tomorrow evening."   
Sakura turned her nose up and marched out of the room. There was no way her father was setting _her_ up with that stuffy William Hie. _Ugh. And he'll probably be at the Li's tomorrow too. I wanted to have a good time too... Not likely now though..._   
  
~*~The Next Day at the Li's~*~   
  
**Joy to the world. Another stuffy party. Fun. Ugh. These people are so superficial and stuck up. Not that it was better in New York. People every where are all the same.   
"Are you looking forward to this evening, son?" Mother asked me   
. "Yes." I lied. After all who wouldn't be looking forward to meeting a bunch of snobby, giggling young women all fluttering their fans and trying to flirt, and dance with you? **   
  
*At the Kinomoto's*   
_Lord be praised! William Hie is ill! I will be free tonight! Yeh. Free to have other snobbish boys come running after me... I don't mean to sound vain but being this pretty really is a curse. Great balls of fire, doesn't anybody care what I think and feel instead of how I look?   
"Miss, I've got your dress ready!" Magi called happily. I gave her permission to go over to visit Hans well I was at the party.   
"Coming." I said w ith a sigh. _   
  
~*~At the Party~*~   
**"Very pleased to meet you, Miss Yui."   
"Yes, it was a lovely day today."   
"Thank you, you're very kind."   
"You look very lovely this fine evening." I swear, I'm enough to make myself puke. If there's one thing I hate it's my own party's. When you have to stand and greet everyone. Ugh. Say, she's pretty... I thought gazing at a short thin girl dressed in a pink dress. Pink is really her color...   
"Mr. Li, Miss Sakura Kinomoto."   
"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Li." said properly trained Miss Kinomoto, with a curtsey.   
"I am even more pleased to see you." I said forcing myself to smile. "I hope you have a good time, Miss Kinomoto."   
"Thank you." *sigh* Ugh... This one had on way to much perfume...**   
  
Sakura milled around the room, allowing a boy named, Jinmi, get her some punch and dance with her. She sighed and held the fan on her left cheek, signaling the young me to leaver her alone. She sighed once again and headed out into the gardens. She didn't suppose anyone would be there.   
  
**I got up from the bench in the garden that I was sitting on. I suppose it was kind of rude to leave my own family's party, but a guy can only take so much, ya know. I stretched. Who knew how long I'd been sitting there. I started walking along the path towards the house. I was thinking about sneaking in to get some punch when suddenly I bumped into someone.**   
  
_"Ouch!" I cried as I stumbled backwards. The person who had bumped into me grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I let go and started staightening my skirt. Hoops really are a pain.   
"Sorry," said a familiar voice, I looked up, there in front of me was the very handsome Mr. Li. "um... I can't quite place you name..."   
"Kinomoto." I said.   
"Ah. Sorry, Miss Kinomoto."   
"That's all right, really. Just watch where you're going next time." I said crossly. Uh oh. I really should be nicer...   
"The same could go for you." Li said with a glare. "What are you doing out here anyway?" Great balls of fire, did I screw up! Now he was going to think I wasn't enjoying myself at his party and...hey!   
"Well, what are you doing out here?" I said glaring right back. He smiled very faintly and sighed.   
"I'll tell you if you tell me."   
"Alright."   
"I got tired of all the upity, snobby people." He said with a shrug. What?! I thought. _  
  
**"How about you?" I asked.   
"The same reason as you." she replied, looking at me curiously.   
"Are you serious?" I asked gazing intently at her.   
"Of course." She said sounding annoyed. "Why would I want to be in there with a bunch of superficial young men, that only care about how pretty a girl is and how much money they have?" I grinned at her, something I don't do very often. "I agree with you completly Miss Kinomoto."**   
  
Sakura and Syaoran spent the entire rest of the party outside in the garden talking, laughing, and to both their surprises enjoying themselves. It was Tomoyo who found Sakura and told her that it was time to go. Sakura reluctantly agreed saying good bye to Syaoran.   
"I hope to see you again, Miss Kinomoto." He said to her as she left. She turned around and smiled an enchanting 1000 watt smile and said,   
"I hope so too, Mr. Li." Syaoran's heart skipped a beat. As he watched her leave he decided it was time to go inside. His mother wouldn't be pleased. Both left the party that evening with the same thought... "I've finally found someone who understands."   
  
Fan Language #3   
  
Fan movement: Draw fan across cheek   
Meaning: I love you   
  
Fan movement: Rest fan on right cheek   
Meaning: yes   
  
Fan movement: Present the fan closed   
Meaning: Do you love me?   
  



	4. Getting What You Want

  
_Love Through a Fan_  
Chapter 4: Getting What You Want  
By, Rosekeet  
A/N: N/A  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and all related characters and trademarks are owned by CLAMP.  
Dedicated to: My lava lamp  
Rated PG for sensuality  
  
--Syaoran's POV--  
For the past 3 days there had been two things on my mind. The abolition movement and Miss Kinomoto. To the disgrace of my southern heritage I am an abolitionist. Slavery is just flat out wrong. My family owns slaves but I try to do as much of my own work as possible. Now, abolition is probably a more urgent cause than Miss Kinomoto, but hey! Abolition won't happen overnight. (Miss Kinomoto won't either but, it could happen a heck of a lot sooner). It was a lovely day. I was driving through town in the wagon. I had been to pick up some lumber. Mother (who was still extremely peeved about the party) had told me to send one of the slaves, but I decided to go myself.   
("You'll disgrace the family, Syaoran! You can't do slave work!") But I just ignored her. I'm very good at that. Then, there on the street I saw 3 figures walking. One was a slave girl carrying boxes. The other had creamy skin and long shiny black hair, carrying a few bags. And the other one was the person who had occupied much of my thoughts for the past 72 hours.  
  
--Sakura's POV--  
I was complaining to Tomoyo-chan about the dinner at Hie's I was supposed to attend this evening. Father had sent me to buy a new dress. I had done nothing of the sort. I was just going to tell him one couldn't be made in time. Then I'd wear my plainest dress with the highest neckline. And I'd be as boring as possible. Hopefully that would stop him breathing down my neck. But father was so set on my having a relationship with him! Father would be so very disappointed if he knew who I HAD been thinking about. Mr. Li was occupying every corner of my thoughts. I feel asleep thinking of him and woke up thinking of him. And thought of him in between. And I had only seen him once!  
"Hello!" Said a voice I had been longing to here.  
"Oh, good day Mr. Li!" I said politely turning, hoping I didn't looking too happy.  
"Mr. Li." Tomoyo said nodding her head. Magi bobbed a curtsey, looking excited.   
"I hope I find you well, Miss Kinomoto and you Miss..."  
"Dijodoshi."  
"Miss Dijodoshi. I'm sorry. I'm not good with names."  
"Quite all right."   
"And you...?" He said looking at Magi, who looked startled. She was unused to being noticed by anybody but me and the other slaves.   
"Magi." She said shyly, keeping her eyes down.  
"Magi." Mr. Li said smiling. "You ladies look quite weighed down with your shopping. Might I give you a lift home, if that is where you are headed?" My mind reeled. Tomoyo would be dropped off first. To be seen in a wagon alone with a man! It could mean social disaster. But, I was feeling daring... And father was away until evening...  
"That would be wonderful." I said. He smiled broadly and hopped of the wagon to put the boxes in the back. Tomoyo looked very surprised at me but didn't question. He took my hand to help me in and Tomoyo must have seen my blush because she started smirking like crazy. I ignored her. We made polite small talk as we drove to Tomoyo's home. He helped her unload her packages and she thanked him. It was odd... A wealthy man like him, out with out a slave... curious...  
"I've thought about you a lot since my party." Mr. Li said his cheeks looking a bit pink. Hmm... He must have been warm in his jacket.  
"And I you." I said going crimson.  
  
--Syaoran's POV--  
Dang, she looks good when she blushes! Well, at least we're going some where.  
"Did you have a good time shopping?" I queried, changing the subject as I sensed discomfort on both sides.  
"All right." She said carefully. "What were you doing, might I inquire?"  
"Yes. I was getting some lumber so we can repair the barn." I said. She looked at me curiously. I could read on her face that she was wondering why I didn't send a slave to do it. A shame she's not an abolitionist. But I suppose I can't blame her. It's the way she was raised. I pulled up to the Nadeshiko Plantation and helped her and Magi down. The slave girl looked very uncomfortable. I don't understand what makes people think that black girls don't need help down from wagons and white ones do. I handed them the packages.   
"Have a pleasant day, Miss Kinomoto." I said.  
"You too Mr. Li." She said with a smile that made the world seem brighter. I drove off in a slight daze.  
She got you Syaoran.   
She's got you real bad.  
  
--Sakura's POV--  
I watched the retreating form of Mr. Li's back. Why did Hie have to be the one after me and not him? I don't care what Tomoyo or any of the other girls said. Mr. Li was much better than Hie. I was more determined than ever to do whatever it took to get Hie to not like me, no, HATE me.   
"Mr. Li sure is nice." Magi said slyly carrying the packages up to my room.  
"Yes..." I said dreamily.  
"You like, him, doncha, miss?"  
"Magi! I'm going to Hie's tonight, remember?"   
"O course. But, I can see you like that wonerful Mr. Li a lot more than that stuffy Hie."  
"Since when do you think Hie is "stuffy"?" I queried peering at her intently. "You just like Mr. Li cos he's nice to you!"  
"Isn't that a good enough reason, Miss?" Magi asked.  
"I suppose so."  
"Now, we gotta make you look all plain like so's Mr. Hie don't wancha anymore." I grinned.   
"Now we're talking."  
  
***  
  
I say with much pride that I was a perfect disgrace at Hie's. I wore my plainest dress, an old green one that I've had for years, and Magi powdered me extensively so I looked rather pale. She also made sure to tie my corset very loosely so I looked much less thin than I normally did. I was boring, didn't talk much, and made sure to put my elbows on the table. I was very happy when I got home but father gave me quite a lecture.  
"Sakura, William Hie is a nice, well off man. He's excellent material for a husband!"   
"Well, I think he's stuffy and snobbish." I countered.   
"He'd be able to support you well and he likes you!"  
"Well, I don't like him and how come I don't get a say in my future?"  
"Because I know best!" I huffed off into my room. I fumed on my bed. Magi was missing. Visiting Hans, no doubt. Why did HIE have to like me? Me and Mr. Li understood one another. Then I got an idea. I would right him a letter and send Magi to deliver it! Why do men always have to make the first move anyway? It wouldn't be a love letter, of course, but just something to loosen him up. The Li's were just as respectable and well off (if not more so) as the Hie's. Father would approve of Syaoran, wouldn't he? But I really didn't care whether he did or not. I sat down at my desk and pulled out a piece of stationary. _If you want something you have to get it yourself!_  
  
Fan Language #4  
  
Fan Movement: Rest fan on left cheek Meaning: No  
  
Fan Movement: Twirl fan in right hand  
Meaning: I love another  
  
Fan Movement: Draw fan across forehead  
Meaning: You have changed  



	5. Hillside Meetings

_Love Through a Fan_  
Chapter 5: The Most Beautiful Word  
By, Rosekeet  
A/N: REVIEW! READ! REVIEW!  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and all related characters and titles belong to CLAMP.  
Dedicated to: The hott guy in my Geography class  
PG for sensuality  
  
--SYAORAN'S POV--  
  
I felt my heart pounding as I read Miss Kinomoto's letter. It was a short, sweet letter thanking me for the ride home the other day. She also said she was thinking of me. I quickly grabbed a fresh piece of paper and a pen, trying to think of what to write. I wanted to see her again? No...No... Hmmm... This would take some thinking...  
"SYAORAN!!!!" Mother screamed at me.  
"What?"  
"I want you down here this minute! Old Frank is gone!"  
"I know."  
"What do you mean you know?!"  
"He was sick mother, dying, I let him go back to his family!"  
"SYAORAN! How many times do I have to explain this to you!" She said appearing at my door, face livid. Uh-oh...  
  
--SAKURA'S POV--  
  
Tears stung my eyes as I yelled at Father.  
"I WILL NOT GO OVER THERE AGAIN!"  
"You are almost a grown woman, and need to find a husband! You will do as you are told!"  
"I WILL NOT!"  
"You will so! You are my daughter and it is the law and the will of God that says you must obey me!"  
"Well, I guess I'll be going to hell then!" I screamed and ran out the door sobbing. I would not go over the Hie's again unless they grabbed me by the feet and dragged me there. I ran down the path and out to the stables. I quickly threw the saddle over my horse, Genevieve. I wasn't dressed for riding, but I didn't care. I would go to the place I always went when I was upset. My mother showed it to me before she died. I kicked Genevieve lightly in the ribs and she started trotting. I must have looked an awful mess but I didn't care.  
*  
It was perfect at my place. It was a hill over looking the surrounding woody lands and the river. I found no one ever came here. I rarely did. Just when I needed to think. Genevieve was grazing near me.   
"Hello." Said a familiar voice. Great balls of fire, it was Mr. Li! And me looking like this!   
"Hello." I said, wiping my eyes, and standing up.   
"I'm sorry, if I'm disturbing you." he said looking concerned.  
"No. It's quite all right. You're the only other person I can think of that'd I actually want to see right now." He gave me a small smile and sat down on the grass and ran his hand through his hair, looking troubled. I sat down next to him tucking me knees to my chin and spreading my skirt out over them.  
"Are you all right?" He asked. "You looked troubled."  
"I had a fight with my father."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Not really, but thank you kindly for asking. What about you? You are also looking troubled."  
"I had a fight with my mother. We don't agree on a lot of things." He said. He didn't say anything else, and I didn't ask. We sat in silence for a while. I was glad of the company and was feeling fairly happy, if not a little uncomfortable. I was acutely aware of every move he made.   
"Let us talk of happier things." He said suddenly sitting up straighter and stopping running his hand through his hair.   
"Excellent idea." I said. "I've had enough of being miserable." He grinned at me and stood up.   
"Is that your horse?" He said pointing to Genevieve who was grazing near by. "Yes. That's Genevieve. I rode her up here."  
"Do you ride much?" He asked walking up to her and stroking her main.  
"Oh yes. I love riding. I've had Genevieve ever since I was a little girl. Me and my parents would go riding all the time."   
"Do you still?"  
"No. Well, I ride alone or with Tomoyo but my mother died when I was about 3."  
  
--SYAORAN'S POV--  
  
Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I mentally harassed myself.   
"I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't know."  
"Oh, it's all right." She said giving me a brilliant smile. "I don't mind talking about it. There's nothing we can do to change the past. I used to fret about it but one day decided it was a waste of my time."  
"That's an amazing out look on life." I said. "I wish I could keep it. I'm afraid I'm still angry with my father for dying and leaving me and my family along. But, we've done pretty well for ourselves." She didn't reply but continued stroking her horse's mane. After a moment she spoke.  
"How did you manage to find yourself here? All the many times I've been up here I've never seen another living soul."  
"I was riding one day, and found myself here. It's beautiful. You said you came here often...?"  
"Not often. Whenever I'm upset usually. My mother used to take me here." I nodded looking at her. She was looking out over the small forest below us. "Do you miss New York?" She asked me. "I've always wanted to go. But, I'm just a little country girl." I smiled sadly.  
"Oh, New York is all right. But, wherever you go, people are the same. Parties are the same. Society is the same. Sometimes I think poor farmers have the right idea going."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. No bother hassling about what to wear to a party, how to act so you'll have the perfect match and make the family richer. Just living."  
"Just living." She repeated. "I wish I could do that."  
"Me too..."  
"Life's a bit ironic then. The rich want to be poor and the poor want to be rich."  
"That's not true for all rich though. Most are content the way they are."   
"True." She said and I could tell she was thinking. We were silent for a moment and our hands touched on Genevieve mane. If she were seen here, alone with me, it would be a scandal. Her reputation was at stake. But, I quit thinking of that and we made small talk. It was nice to have a normal conversation with a girl with out her practically drooling on your shoes. I felt myself fall a little more for her.  
"Great balls of fire! I'd better be heading home now!" She said suddenly, hopping up from where we were sitting. She hurried over to her horse.  
"Let me help you up." I said, easily swinging her over. She sat straddle on her horse. Not sidesaddle, the way most ladies did. Interesting.  
"It's been a pleasure talking to you Mr. Li."   
"Please. Call me Syaoran." I said, the words tumbling out.  
"Syaoran." She said warmly. It sounded wonderful coming from her.  
"I'd love to see you again, sometime." I said desperately. I couldn't let her get away.  
"I'd like that."  
"Maybe you could come over for dinner..."  
"No! Let's meet here! Um... next Sunday. Around 4 o'clock."   
"Alright." I said, not even thinking about her strange request.  
"Good bye, Syaoran!" She called as she started down the hill.  
"Good day, Miss Kinomoto!"  
"Call me Sakura!" She yelled over her shoulder.  
"Sakura!" That was the most beautiful word I had ever said.  
--SAKURA'S POV--  
_He asked me to call him by his first name!_ My heart was thumping like galloping horse. Syaoran. The most beautiful name in the world. Syaoran. _Get a grip on yourself Sakura! You've only seen him three times! But, lord almighty has he stolen your heart!_ I rode home in a blissful daze and didn't even remember my fight with father as I got off my horse and handed her to a stable boy to take care of.   
"Where have you been!" Father said standing in front of me and glaring. I didn't say anything; I just brushed past him and started up the stairs. I was going to change. I was dusty from riding. "William Hie stopped by to see you. He was awfully disappointed that you weren't home."  
"As if that would encourage me to never leave the house again!" I said sarcastically.   
"Sakura Nadeshiko Kinomoto! You are not to leave with out permission!"  
"In the morning I was a grown woman, and now I can't leave the house with out asking father." I said nastily. His face was red.  
"SAKURA!" I huffed up the stairs and into my room. Magi helped me change out of my dusty dress and into something fresh. She didn't ask me where I had been. No doubt every slave knew. She left to go help with the lunch dishes, and I was left alone. I sat down at my writing desk to remember this afternoon in my head. I re-lived every detail.   
_Lordy, why can't it be him that father wants me to court!_ I heard I soft knock on my door.  
"Come in." I said. Father stepped in. I turned around.   
"Sakura, you must understand I only wants what's best for you. I love you and I want you to be happy."  
"Why not let me choose who I want to court then?"  
"I know what's best." He said firmly. "But, why are you so against William?"   
They were on a first name basis all ready? I ignored the question.  
"But why him? There are plenty of other eligible men. The Li's have a son..." Real subtle Sakura.  
"I considered that possibility. But, the boy is an abolitionist. I can't have you wed to anyone who wants to ruin our way of life."  
"Father, I thought abolitionist just wanted to free the slaves."  
"Sakura, you wouldn't understand. I think William is a good man and he would make a fine husband."  
"Shouldn't you worry about finding Touya a wife?" I asked.  
"That's different." He said. Why could men find their own wives but not the other way around?  
"William will make a fine husband. They are coming over to supper Sunday night at 6 o' clock and you will be a lady and perfect hostess." He said sternly and left with a glare as if to say "or else". Sunday? Hell and damnation why me?  



End file.
